1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting/demounting construction used for the mounting and demounting of a heavy unit and so on which are installed in an electronic apparatus such as a disk array apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus providing a heavy unit of a battery unit and so on, for example, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a battery unit 6 is installed to be mountable and demountable in a shelf 4 of an apparatus casing 2 by sliding. Further, in the battery unit 6, a grip 10 is attached to its front panel part 8, and a marker line 12 representative of a drawing-out limit of the battery unit 6 is also given to its upper face part.
When drawing out the above-mentioned battery unit 6 from the apparatus casing 2, an operator holds the grip 10 and draws out the battery unit 6 until a portion of the marker line 12 appears, and lends a hand to a lower part of the battery unit 6. That is, it is necessary to operate the battery unit 6 by both hands. Further, even in case of the installation of a battery unit 6 which is exchanged, the operator grasps the grip 10 by one hand and supports the battery unit 6 by the other hand, and the battery unit 6 is set up. Such an exchange operation is a troublesome operation in case in which the battery unit 6 reaches several tens of kilograms in weight, and a burden to an operator is to increase according as the number of times of exchange operations increases.
As earlier patent documents in relation to such a mounting/demounting construction of a heavy unit, the Japanese Patent Laid Open Publications No. 2001-27847, No. 2001-206562 and so on are in existence.
The Publication No. 2001-27847 discloses a developing device realizing a mechanism, which can easily release the developing device from a locking state with a simple operation in case of taking out the developing device from the main body of an image forming device, by a simple construction. Its constitution has a carrying knob for a developing unit, and a second engagement part which is provided to the knob. When the developing unit is shifted to a drawing-out operation, this knob can be retreated in a direction, which allows to draw out the developing, unit from the image forming device, from an engaging state with a first engagement part.
Further, the Publication No. 2001-206562 discloses a construction in which an operation to take out a carrier unit such as a large and heavy fixing unit from an apparatus is smoothly and certainly performed. Its constitution has a rail and a drawing stopper. The rail guides a fixing unit at the time of drawing out the fixing unit toward an opening of a side face of an apparatus main body. The drawing stopper acts on a projection provided at a lower portion of the fixing unit in the vicinity of the opening, regulates movement of the fixing unit in a drawing-out direction, and serves as a revolving fulcrum in a releasing direction of the fixing unit.
By the way, even if a quantity of a unit drawing-out limit is aroused by giving a maker line to a unit, there is a danger such as a fall of a unit. That is, if an operator lacks recognition of the marker line or makes an error in a drawing-out operation, or if the unit is drawn out disregarding the maker line, since a heavy unit can not be supported by one hand holding the knob, the danger of a fall and so on may be invited. If the fall occurs, there is a fear of damage of the unit, and so on.
Furthermore, the Publication No. 2001-27847 or No. 2001-206562 discloses a construction which limits the drawing-out of a unit. However, both of them are complicated, and there is room for improvement in the convenience for use. In addition, since in these patent documents an operation by means of one hand can be performed after the restriction of drawing-out is released, there is a problem in safety in case of applying to a heavy unit.